


Miscommunications

by Elizabethchase



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Drama, Drama & Romance, Endgame Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Evil Lila Rossi, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Manipulative Lila Rossi, No Lila Rossi Redemption, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabethchase/pseuds/Elizabethchase
Summary: somehow oblivious Adrian thinks Lila is ladybug.marichat friendship develops.Adrian is only half as stupid.bad stuff happens.eventual happy ending.Adrian - Chat Noir / Marinette - Ladybug is endgame.lots of drama.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 10





	1. macaroons and chocolate chaud

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even have the whole story planned out yet so this is going to be a very slow, long ride.

Ladybug

"pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir said in unison.

they had just defeated the fourth akuma of the month,"The Pollinator" apparently she was upset because all the bees are dying so she would turn people into bees and brainwash them into helping her pollinate the flowers. not a bad cause just not very heroic. 

"so m'lady, whatcha doing after this? wanna go grab a bite with the coolest cat in town?" Chat Noir was leaning on his baton with a sly grim on his face 

"sorry kitty i'm busy, i've got so much work to do for school, maybe next time?" to be fair she was busy Ms. Mendeleiev had assigned so much work it was basically overflowing on her desk. she also had to work on a shirt she was designing for Alya. 

"but your always busy recently i miss you" he had those puppy dog eyes now and had shifted to hold his baton behind his back

"i cant really do anything about it though, my life is busy, i have responsibilities" its not that Marinette didn't want to hang out with Chat she just didn't have the time. she felt bad though he would ask her after every fight to go do something but she had been so busy recently that she just couldn't make the time.

"or perhaps i bore you, i know i'm not the most interesting guy in Paris but i try, can you at least give me the actual reason you don't want to hangout with me?" he looked genuinely sad now looking at his feet 

"i'm really sorry Chat its not that i don't want to hangout with you i really am just busy, we fight to keep Paris safe like were supposed to then after i have to get home and catch up on assignments" does he not have other responsibilities? maybe he just sits around all day playing playstation and waiting for an akuma attack.

"thats ok i get it i was just hoping to spend more time with you, after all who doesn't want to spend time with the girl they love" he was now looking at Ladybug with a smile although it wasn't a happy smile he had sadness in his eyes. 

"chat you have to get over me i told you already i'm sorry but i'm in love with someone else, i really have to go ok we can continue this another time" she felt bad about leaving it here but no matter how many times she explained it to him he never understood, she loved Adrian and even though he didn't love her back she couldn't just give up on him. 

"i understand, i'm sorry i keep brining it up m'lady" he turned around and vaulted away. she was sad to see him leave so upset but she really had to get home and he needed to start moving on.

\----------

when Marinette got home she di-transformed and flopped on her bead letting out a big sigh. Tiki popped up in front of her looking a little upset

"Marinette you cant just dismiss his feelings like that" Tiki doesn't usually tell her how to do things but this time it was probably needed she was a little harsh with Chat. 

"i know i'm just tired of hearing him bring it up all the time" she knew how much she meant to him and she was grateful that her partner cared so much but it takes a toll on you when someone says those things all the time and you cant return the same feelings. 

"maybe sit down with him and explain in more detail why you cant be together instead of running off every time, you owe it to him" she was right Marinette owed it to chat to explain why she couldn't return his feelings but when would be the right time to say it?

\----------

Adrian

after he got home he sat down on his couch and di-transformed

"maybe she's right Plagg, maybe i need to let go all i'm doing is dragging her down with my unwanted feelings" he was upset but he couldn't pretend like he didn't know this was coming, he had probably known for a long time but just kept pushing it away. she didn't need him, not that way and even though it hurt hearing her say those words he knew she wasn't trying to hurt him and that it would be better in the long run for both of them. 

\----------

Chat Noir

BEEP BEEP BEEP 

"come on Plagg we have patrol now" Adrian yelled across the room to his little friend that was sitting happily in a cupboard eating camembert 

"why don't we just skip tonight i'm sure well here if an akuma pops up" Plagg was forever trying to get out of patrol

"you know we cant do that now get over here"

"Plagg, claws out!" the green light of the transformation filled the room and Chat noir hopped out the window into the cold night air.

it was cold at night in Paris, not unbearably because it was only fall right now but it still wasn't very pleasant in a skin tight leather suit. regardless of temperature it was beautiful, Paris was breathtaking at night with the Eiffel tower lit up, most people that lived here thought it was normal but it took Chats breath away every time. he stopped after about 20 minutes of hopping across rooftops to warm himself up a bit, taking a quick look around he spotted Marinette standing on her balcony, she was stunning in the moonlight how had he never noticed this before. he knew she was pretty but he never really took the time to look at her properly, the way her dark hair shone an almost blue colour and framed her face perfectly, how her freckles fall effortlessly across her face, and her bright blue bell eyes just like Ladybugs. Marinette was absolutely beautiful. he snapped out of it quickly though as she waved at him. he leapt to her balcony landing on his feet in front of her.

"hey princess, whatcha doing out here this late it's so cold!" cheshire grin displayed across his face 

"oh nothing i'm just thinking, i have lots of work to do and i was just taking a little break" she smiled at him, she has a beautiful smile

"i'm sorry i shouldn't keep you then" he turns to leave and she grabs his tail just in time

"where do you think your going, just because i'm busy doesn't mean i cant spare a few minutes for a stray cat" her warm smile now morphed into a playful grin to match his own.

"alright then what did you have in mind?" maybe its because Ladybug brushed him off earlier but it made him happy someone was making time for him.

"would you like to come in for a bit to warm up with a chocolate chaud and pastries?" that made him even happier

"absolutely princess that sounds delightful" 

he was sitting on her floor fiddling with his leather tail when she came up the stairs with the snacks, his face lit up like a child on Christmass morning 

"here you go kitty, one chocolate chaud and a platter of macaroons!" there were three different types of macaroons on the platter a light blue with a red filling - probably blueberry and raspberry, a sandy yellow colour with a darker filling - probably vanilla, and a pale green with an off white filling - green tea, they all looked delicious. the hot chocolate had little marshmallows floating around in it and smelled slightly of caramel.

"thank you Marinette, its been a long time since iv'e done anything like this with someone" he eats alone every day of his life, as Adrian his own father wont even sit with him for a meal and as Chat Noir Ladybug is either to busy or doesn't care but despite not having any real kind of relationship with Marinette as chat she still does all this for him.

"my treat, so whats bothering you?" he didnt realize it but his emotions leak through the act he puts up sometimes

"on its nothing i don't want to burden you with my problems i'm sure you have your own." she gives him a concerned look

"Chaton if something is bothering you, you can talk to me, ill give you the best advice i can or i can just listen and be here for you" she genuinely seems like she wants to help maybe just this once he can confide in someone other than Plagg

"are you sure?" 

"absolutely"

he eyes the platter of macaroons and starts talking  
"well my dad has been more absent since my mom died a few years ago and its really starting to get to me, iv'e never really been alone before, not to say i'm fully alone now i have Ladybug and my friends from school but i still feel isolated from everyone. my life is so abnormal and i didn't really get to have a regular childhood so i'm having trouble adjusting now and i feel like i'm being awkward with everyone. on top of that i'm in love with a girl who will never love me back, she's my best friend and partner but i feel like she doesn't have the time to put up with me, i want to be there for her but its like she pushes me away out of fear to keep our identities intact. i'm probably just confusing you now sorry." he takes a bite of a green tea macaroon

"mmmm this is really good Maranette!" he looks to her but she's crying, he didn't mean to make her upset. she crawls towards him and pulls him into a hug, he's startled at first and unsure of what to do but after a moment he relaxes and hugs her back closing his eyes, macaroon sill in hand. 

"i'm so sorry Chaton i had no idea" she says squeezing a little tighter

"its ok how could you have known, no one does, not even Ladybug" he's starts thinking if telling her was the right decision, what if she looks at him with pity from now in, thats not what he wants, people do that all the time and its infuriating. 

"i'm here for you if you ever need me ok, just stop by and ill be waiting with sweets and chocolate chaud" as she pulls away he's nervous to look at her eyes what if she's looking back at him with pity like he's a hurt little bird, he's not delicate and dosen't need pity. but she's not, its a calm look in her eyes that almost says she understands and sympathizes with him. 

for once he doesn't regret telling someone things about his life. 

they talk for a little longer before Marinette yawns triggering chat to yawn himself and they decide to call it a night as their both tired. they stand and climb up to the balcony. just before he jumps to leave he turns around and hugs her again, this time its not to comfort him but as a thank you. he tilts his head so its closer to her ear and whispers  
"thank you Marinette" very softly into her ear then pulls away and is gone within seconds. 

he doesn't look back because he doesn't want her to see the tears in his eyes as he vaults away.

when he lands in his bedroom he releases Plagg and goes to take a shower like he always does after patrol, there are lots of things running through his mind while standing under the scalding water like how crazy it was that Marinette got him to open up like that and how good her macaroons were and how soft her hair was on his cheek, it was a shame his costume had gloves because he would have liked to actually feel her back on his hands when he hugged her he wondered if her skin was just as soft. his eyes shot open, what the hell was se thinking, Marinette was his classmate and friend he shouldn't be thinking these things, especially not about her after all she was just a friend... 

every time he thought of Marinette he would feel an array of things but this, this was a new feeling and the hardness between his legs just confirmed it.


	2. Adrian Agreste?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres chapter two, so many people viewed the first chapter and some even left kudos and its only been a day so i figured id get to work on the second one right away. hope you enjoy!

Marinette

her and Chat are just getting on the balcony to say goodbye after talking, before he jumps to leave he turns around and hugs her again, it feels like he's trying to say thank you. she feels him shift his head "thank you Marinette" he says almost a whisper right into her ear, his voice sends shivers down her spine and with that he's gone. 

she watches his back until his figure disappears into the darkness and walks back to her room. Tiki watches as Marinette stares at the ceiling, she was glad he stopped by, it let her get a look at what chat was really going through. she felt weird though, whenever she was with Adrian she would feel warm but that was because she loved him. so why was she feeling the same way around Chat?

\----------

the next morning Marinette hurried out the door already 10 minutes late to class. her phone buzzed, it was a text from Alya.

Alya -  
\- hey girl, u better get here quick Miss. Bustier is letting us pick new seats!  
\- this is your chance to sit w Adrian!  
\- me and Nino are sitting together so u can have his place, hurry tho cuz Chloe is already saying she wants to sit w him.  
\- and Lila isn't here yet either 

Marinette -  
\- i'm on the way now, I slept in  
\- just stall as long as u can!

Alya -  
\- i'll try but hurry!

this was a disaster of Chloe sat beside Adrian she would never hear the end of it and it would be even worse if Lila did.  
running into the classroom she stopped at the doorway and scanned the room, the seat beside Adrian at the front was still free and Chloe looked pretty pissed, how Alya pulled it off she wasn't sure but she was thankful. Adrian smiled at her.

"Marinette come sit with me I saved the seat for you" Adrians smile was as bright as ever, Marinette shot a look to Alya to say thank you and Chloe scoffed. she took her seat next to Adrian and he handed her a copy of the worksheet the class had started, it was partially filled out already.

"I filled yours in while I did mine so you wouldn't be behind, I hope thats ok?" she felt the warm feeling come back, she really did love him.

"o-ok thats, I mean your ok, I - " she took a deep breath "thank you" the class laughed. 

Marinette went to text Alya a thank you for helping her with the seating arrangements 

Marinette -  
\- Idk how u got him to save a seat for me but thank youuuuuu!!!

Alya -  
\- I cant even take credit for this, me and Nino were tryna come up with a way to keep the seat open and Chloe tried to sit down but Adrian told her he wanted to sit w u  
\- she got all upset and started asking him why he would want to sit w u and he said he wanted to spend more time with u  
\- now u cant tell me that boy doesn't have feelings for u!

Marinette -  
\- h- he said WHAT  
\- your messing with me theres no way

Alya -  
\- I SWEAR ask nino!  
\- u should have seen the look on chloes face XD

"Marinette can you put your phone away in class please" she looks up and Miss. Bustier is looking at her smiling 

"yes sorry miss. Bustier" 

the rest of the day went smoothly and Lila was absent  
\----------

Ladybug

Ladybug dove out of the way just in time as Soul Trackers net hit the floor, he kept shouting about someone named Claire and how he's going to find her after he captured their Miraculous.  
while Ladybug was distracting him Chat slid out behind the villain and swiped his feet out from under him, knocking him on his ass and wrapping his legs together with the spare rope from his net. ladybug raced over and took the letter from Soul Trackers hand ripping it in half and freeing the akuma. after the villain was defeated Ladybug and Chat would always stay a little longer to help the person who was akumatized and give them some advice, unfortunately after that they usually didn't have bunch time left to talk.

"Ladybug can you meet me on the Eiffel tower around 8? I have something to tell you." he looked at her with a straight face, there was a little disappointment in his voice.

"of course Chaton" she wasn't sure what he wanted to talk about but it sounded important so she figured the shirt she was making for Alya could wait.

"ok i'll see you there m'lady" with that he vaulted away and left her thinking about what he could want to tell her, maybe it was what him and Marinette talked about last night, hopefully he wasn't going to confess his feelings again.

\----------

Marinette

"i'm worried about him Tiki, after all the stuff he told me as Marinette and now he wants to talk to Ladybug on the Eiffel tower, I just hope he's doing ok." she was genuinely concerned about him, she had no idea about anything in his life and had always just assumed he didn't have any real problems because he seamed so happy all the time. there had been plenty times she tried to hide her feelings from him because as a super hero of Paris she had to push her own issues away but he always saw through it and made sure to check in on her, how had she been so blind to not see all the pain he was in. he was hurting and she hated herself for not noticing sooner.

"i'm sure he's going to be ok Marinette! everyone goes through hard times and everyone gets through them you just have to make sure your there to help him through it" she was right, Chat needed her right now and although she didn't see it in the past she definitely saw it now so nothing would stop her from helping him as best as she could,

"your right, i'll make sure i'm there for him more now, thanks Tiki. now let's get to work on Alya's shirt I only have a few hours before I have to meet up with Chat."

time flew by quick and she was just finishing the hem on the shirt when her alarm went off telling her it was time to go see her kitty. 

"Tiki spots on!"the red light filled her room and she hopped out her balcony door ready to go meet Chat Noir on the Eiffel tower.

\----------

Ladybug

it was already starting to get dark when she was leaving but the sky was black by the time she got there, she saw a faint yellow light emitting from one of the sitting areas at the top, that must be her kitty.

she landed on the platform with his back facing her, feet hanging off the edge, there were at least 5 candles lit and scattered around, he was sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket to his left. he probably heard her land and turned to face her.

"ready to join me m'lady?" he held his hand out signalling for her to come and grab it  
she walked over, took his hand and sat criss cross facing him at his right. 

"what did you need to talk about Chaton?" he better not be confessing his feelings again, she didn't want to keep hurting his feelings by turning him down

"I figured we could have a snack while we talked is that alright?" he opened the picnic basket and pulled out the macaroons that Marinette sent him home with last night, he picked up one of the blueberry/raspberry ones and handed it to her and picked up a vanilla one for himself

"Marinette made these for me, I ran into her during patrol last night, she's a wonderful baker, but back to what I wanted to talk about. i'm sorry for constantly chasing you with my feelings. I know you don't feel the same way and i'm starting to realize I need to move on. I wanted to let you know so that you can feel more comfortable around me because I realize how annoying I must be all the time and I just wanted to say i'm sorry for that." she looked at him, eyes wide with shock. why would he ever think he was annoying her, why would he think she was uncomfortable around him, she cared about him more than just about anyone, she trusted him more than anyone. 

"no Chaton don't apologize for your feelings everyone has them, but don't ever say that you annoy me or that you make me uncomfortable or anything like that ever again. I trust you more than i've ever trusted anyone, I care about you so much and i'm so so sorry that I cant return your feelings maybe if I had gotten to know you before i met the boy i love. your my partner, my best friend, and the person I care about the most so please don't say bad things about yourself. I can be myself around you, I feel confident and i'm not scared to show who I truly am so thank you for allowing me to do that." she grabbed his hand and squeezed it, he squeezed back.

"can you at least tell me who the guy you're in love with is? I wont push its fine if you don't I just want to know who the guy that stole your heart before I could is" some part if him didn't even want to know because no matter what it would probably end up hurting him more than not knowing. 

"Chat you know we're not supposed to know anything about each others lives" even though she knows she probably shouldn't tell him she wants to, she feels like she almost owes it to him. 

"I know sorry I asked." he looks at the macaroon in his hand and starts swinging his feet off the edge. 

"... Adrian" she could see his body tense, maybe she shouldn't have told him but she kinda owed it to him. 

\----------

Chat Noir

"Adrian as in Adrian Agreste?" he looked back up at her surprised 

"if you make fun of me I swear i'll push you off the tower" 

"no no i'm not making fun of you I just didn't think he was your type" he was overjoyed, but part of him was also upset. she loved him, just not as him. he wasn't even sure if he knew her as Adrian so how could she love him, she probably just loved the idea of him, how he looked in his fathers fashion magazines or on tv adds. he wished she would learn to love him as Chat because thats when he was most like his true self, cat puns aside. at least she loved some part of him, but even still she wished to keep their identities a secret so he couldn't tell her he was Adrian anyway. 

"well what did you think my type was? sly ally cats like you?" she flashed him a teasing grin 

"well thats what I would have liked" he laughed 

"why Adrian though?" although they had to keep their identities a secret he still wanted to hear what she thought of him. she looked at her feet and a calm expression crossed over her soft features, a little smile forming on her face

"don't think i'm just one of his obsessed fan girls, I know him, he goes to my school. he's just so kind to everyone, he has a wonderful personality, he genuinely cares about others, and he's not afraid to stand up for what he believes in. I fell for him the first day I met him." she looked like she actually cared about him as a person and how had he not realized she goes to his school. she's been right under his nose this whole time, but who could she be. no he can't think about it, she wants her identity to be a secret and he has to respect that.

"have you ever told him how you feel?" she shook her head 

"i've always been to afraid to, i've never understood how you could tell me about your feelings so openly, its scary" she was right feelings are scary but he believed that if you truly loved someone you should tell them because what if you never get the chance again.

"yes its scary but id rather tell someone then never getting the chance to and regretting it later"

"your right, I need to tell him. tomorrow, i'm going to tell him tomorrow, I cant wait any longer!" he made a mistake, she cant because then he'll know her identity, but how can he stop her now

"I think you should wait though, like you said its scary-" she cut him off  
"no its time, i've wanted to tell him for so long. thank you kitty but I really should get going now" she kisses him on the cheek and pulls out her yoyo zipping off

"no ladybug wait-!" she's already gone 

\----------

Adrian 

after he got home he released Plagg and started to panic,  
"Plagg I have to tell her somehow not to ask me out or i'll know her identity but how do I do that without revealing my own" he wanted so bad to be with her but he couldn't do that, it was unfair to her.

"theres nothing you can do except make her happy kid, you love her too don't you" 

"of course I do but it feels wrong that she dosen't know its me" he was pacing his room while Plagg sat on the couch 

"well I guess your just going to have to keep it a secret"

"who do you think she is?" he stopped pacing and looked at Plagg

"you know I cant tell you that"

"yeah but i'm going to find out tomorrow anyways, please"

"your just gonna have to wait kid"


End file.
